


I'll never be the same without you

by Lexa1223



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame, F/F, Fix-It, Jealous Alex Danvers, Jealous Maggie Sawyer, Post-Break Up, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Sad Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa1223/pseuds/Lexa1223
Summary: Alex runs into Maggie at a crime scene, what happens!! Does Alex confess how much she missed Maggie? Or has Maggie already moved on and should Alex do the same?





	I'll never be the same without you

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be in Alex Pov   
> And this is my first Fanfic so all grammer mistakes I am sorry

It has been three months since Maggie and I haven't seen each other since the break up. Every time the DEO and the NCPD worked together I always asked to be taken off the case. The one time I asked her partner about her health was after I heard they were ambushed and I wanted to check on her but he wouldn't let me because I might do more than good by seeing her. Which hurt like a damn bullet in my heart but i understood, I hurt the love of my life by telling her I chose kids over her. Which is so not true and my time on Earth-X taught me that, and i wanted to tell her that but I didn't want her to think I wanted her back on impulse. I mean we got together because she almost died and life is too short and we should be who we are and we should kiss the girls we wanna kiss. Then I asked her to marry me right after the daxamite invasion and of course she said yes but I'm not about to go crawling back to my ex right after I almost die, she might think I'll change my mind about the whole having/not having kids thing.  
But today after three months I see her again, her hair got shorter and she got skinner, well more athletic, she looks so damn good. She is oozing confidence while she walks up to the crime scene, its a damn turn on. Wait...hold the damn phone, who the fuck is that with her?!?!?! Did she bring a damn date to a crime scene?! Isn't that oh I don't i know illegal?!? Oh hell no, this hoe is making MY fiance laugh, I think the fuck not bitch, time to teach this slut a lesson. I make my way over to them and clear my throat, I see Maggie look up at me, oh my god this women is beautiful. "excuse me Detective Sawyer, isn't it illegal for you to bring non essential personnel on a active crime scene? I'm going to have to ask your um friend to leave before I arrest her for trespassing on a Federal crime scene."  
Maggie stands up and she is glaring at me, oh no this is not good. I am in big trouble. She turns to the girl she came with "Jessica meet up with Peter and take notes as to what happened here, remember take notes and ask questions Jess". I see Jessica and stand up and leave, while Maggie starts walking to her squad car, I of course follow her.  
I go to open my mouth but like always Maggie beats me to it.  
"What the hell was that Danvers." she said it in her even voice which means she is really pissed off..oh fuck I'm in so much trouble.  
"What about you Sawyer? Bringing your date to a damn federal crime scene which you know is illegal Mags."  
"Jessica is not my damn girlfriend Danvers. Shes the Captains daughter, who just finished at the academy, I'm helping to train her because she wants to go the Science Division. Wait why the hell am I explaining my self to you. There is nothing between us anymore. You made sure of that Danvers. Who i date or don't date is no longer your concern. It has been three months Alex."  
"Exactly Mags only three months"  
"Listen you have no room to talk okay" wait what.   
"What is that supposed to mean" I cross my arms across my chest.  
"You slept with someone two weeks after we broke up Alex! Two fucking weeks Alex! Did I mean that little to you that you got over me only two weeks after ending our engagement." Oh no Maggie is crying and all I want to is wrap my arms around her and comfort her.  
"How did you find out." I'm hesitant to ask but I have to know.  
"Lena told me. We have lunch dates when shes not with Kara or at Catco or Lcorp." Her voice is constantly cracking while shes talking to me.  
"I'm so sorry Maggie, I didn't mean to get jealous, it just hurt because I still love you Mags. You mean the world to me, your my everything Maggie Sawyer. When you walked out of my door three months ago it took everything in me not to go after you. It killed me not to chase after you. And I didn't move on Mags, it was a drunk one night stand at Berry and Iris wedding. I was drinking at the wedding rehearsal dinner because it hurt being at a wedding when I just ended ours. I had way too much tequila and scotch and one thing led to another and I was sneaking out of her hotel room the next morning and regretting that even happen. Because its true Maggie I regret that it happen, because I'm so insanely in love with you. I almost died when I was over there because I went to another earth where Nazis beat us and took over the world and it was horrible. I was literally staring down the barrel of the gun and all I can see was my life with you and what my life would like with you in the future. And then it hit me, I can't have kids because I put my life at risk everyday. I mean Rick captured me because Kara is my sister, imagine if I had a kid I would do anything and I mean everything to save them but then I imagined you being captured and it physically pained me to even think about that. Picking between you and kids doesn't have to be either/or, because my choice is always you no matter what. If you don't want human kids thats fine we can adopt a million fur babies, as long if its with you I don't care what we have." I smile once I hear Maggie laughing and smiling at me, god have I missed that smile. I wrap my around her neck and and play with the babies hair on the back of her neck.  
"I love you Maggie Sawyer and I will do everything in my power to prove that to you, cause your the one I want, you and no one else." I pull her closer to me so we are nose to nose.  
"I love you Alex Danvers, but I wanna go slow okay, first dates and every thing."   
"So does mean i have to wait until the first date to kiss you again because I've missed you and i don't think I can go a second longer without kissing you." She smiles wheni say that. Aww look at my babys dimple!!!!  
"No you don't have to wait." Not even a second a later I have her lips on mine. This is what home feels like, when I'm kissing her like when i first kissed her at the bra after I came out. Its home and I love it. I hear or more feel her moan against my lips and oh god her moan is the sexist noise ever. I back away and breath against her lips, while my nose nudges against hers. She pulls back for her a second kiss and this one is open mouth and oh her tongue against mine. I just want to push her against the car and claim her has mine again.   
"Don't think about Danvers this is neither the time or place" Mags says into my mouth.  
"Damn are you sure about that Sawyer your looking pretty damn sexy right" I smile while looking down at her.  
"Well the going slow part just flew out the damn window" God how I have missed her smile."And we probably shouldn't continue anyway Danvers. I mean we still are at a crime scene and we are supposed to be professionals in our line of work."  
"Your very right Detective Sawyer, we have to be professional." I smile and kiss her quickly before i detangle myself from her. Ugh I miss her being in my arms already.  
"Tonight after work meet me at the bar and we'll catch up on the last three months okay beautiful. And maybe we'll do some more kissing, sound good special agent Danvers" oh my god I love this woman.  
"Sounds good Detective Sawyer, I'll catch up with you tonight"  
"Good day Agent Danvers I can't wait until later" I see the love of my life walk away from me once again but this time I know I will see her later. God I cant wait until I marry her.

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya'll enjoy it?  
> Do ya'll want more?   
> Message me at tumblr @sararoman23  
> or at instagram @lesbian_pride1223


End file.
